In Your Arms, Again!
by Emma Noble
Summary: After the final battle, all is quiet, accept for the loose deatheaters searching for the American secret keeper of the Order of the Pheonix of America. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, a new Care of Magical Creatures professor has been hired. SSOC


A/N: Ok, everyone this takes place after the downfall of Lord Moldy-butt…Uh, I mean…Voldemort. Snape was freed of all charges and Dumbledore came back to life (it's explained in the story somewhere). This is my first HP fic so, if I get some facts mixed up let me know, but no flames! I tried to be consistent with the story instead of just denying that Half Blood Prince ever happened. So I hope you all enjoy and here goes!

Sincerely,

Emma Noble

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Emma, however, is my character so; please do not borrow without permission. Thank you!

* * *

Fire engulfed the stable, casting massive billowing clouds of smoke into the clear night sky. Men bearing skull-like masks and hoods marched back and forth looking for more objects to destroy or steal. 

These men were known as death eaters; followers of the deadliest and most merciless wizard ever to be seen in the wizarding world. This information, however, was not known to the small six-year-old girl who stood watching the destruction of her grandfather's farm.

She was small, blond, and carrying a small stuffed bear, and running as fast as she could away from the dangerous men know laughing as the north side of her home fell to the ground. An explosion of black and red wood followed. She didn't know where her grandfather was or her companion. She just kept following her grandfather's instructions before the dark-clad men came; to run as fast and as far away as she could. She was too small the be noticed by the death eaters who cheered again as another wall fell; save one dark-haired young man. He was the only one not taking any pleasure in what was taking place around him. He turned away from the burning stable next to the house out of disgust and just barely caught sight of her. He ran after her. The girl turned to see someone running towards her…it was one of the men! She ran even harder, but collapsed out of exhaustion and fear. The dark-haired man caught up with her and knelt beside her. He took off his mask to reveal a pale and anxious looking face. The little girl noticed that he wasn't taking part of the cruel destruction of her home a few yards away, and that he looked a little frightened himself.

"Does your grandfather live here?" He panted.

The girl nodded

"Did your grandfather…before you were separated," He paused looking for words she would understand, "did he say words… strange words…and touch you on the head with his wand?" He pulled his out to show her.

Again, she nodded. "Where is he?" she asked worriedly and with a yawn.

He could see that she was tired. He scooped her up in his arms. "I don't know," he said sadly, "I don't know."

He began to run with her in his arms towards the forest at the edge of the farm. She did not fight this man, he wasn't like the others, and she was too tired to even try. Her eyelids began to droop even as they bobbed along. "Where are we going?" she asked.

The man slowed to a walk once they reached the forest. He looked down to see her half asleep. He had heard the drowsiness and slight fear in her voice when she asked her question.

"It will be alright, little one. Just sleep for now." He rocked her gently as he walked amongst the trees. She closed her eyes and sleep instantly came to her.

The little girl woke up the next morning in a hospital bed. She tried to remember everything that had happened the night before, but she wasn't sure if the dark haired man was real…or just a dream.

Years went by and the memory began to fade. The little girl grew into an adult. She could still remember that man for he had saved her life, but his face had faded into nothing more than a blur. Everyday she thanked him for what he had done…that night…fourteen years ago.

* * *

There you go! Continue yes or no! Choose wisely. But I'll more than likely continue anyway. Teehee. Reeeeeeeeeeeview…please! 

Sincerely,

Emma Noble


End file.
